


Invincible

by therin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therin/pseuds/therin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cadash realizes that, as long as he's at Skyhold, he can't be harmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invincible

Cadash didn't know if it was all the rift magic, the constant exposure to red lyrium, or protection from Andraste. But within the confines of Skyhold, he was invincible.

It started innocently enough. He and Cassandra had managed to sneak a few minutes into their schedules for some alone time in the armory loft. Leaving, lightheaded, he tripped and tumbled down two flights of stairs.

Cassandra rushed to help him. “Are you hurt?” she asked.

“Just my dignity,” he answered, taking her hand to pull himself up. He smiled weakly at the workers who were barely containing their amusement. “Sera will be happy when she hears about it, at least.” That was it. They went about their business – which mostly boiled down to gathering favors from nobles around Thedas, lately. It was boring work, but important if they were going to succeed on their mission in the Winter Palace.

* * *

It finally struck him as odd the next time he was out in the field.

They were closing one of the last rifts that had opened in the Exalted Plains. He had managed to sneak in and get up on an old wall—some high ground. He aimed shots at a handful of wispy green wraiths while Cassandra and Bull faced the fiery rage demon, flanking it and tearing it apart in a matter of moments. Piece of cake.

The rift pulsed and more demons started to appear. More wraiths, another rage demon, and… a pair of despair demons? _Shit_ , Cadash thought, letting an explosive arrow fly at one of them. It burst into flames, screeching and shooting a gout of frost in his direction. He leapt back to get cover from the ruined wall and landed hard, twisting his ankle.

It was a hard fight, but they prevailed, and the rift was closed. It was the ankle that bothered him, though, as he drank a health potion. “Bull,” he said, “How high would you say that wall is?”

“Uh… a little over 2 meters, boss,” said The Iron Bull, giving him a questioning look.

“I have a… theory,” Cadash said. “Let’s finish this mission and get back to Skyhold.”

* * *

Cadash stood two stories up, on a beam over the hayloft. He looked down at the floor and wondered why this was unnerving him, when he faced demons and red Templars, daily, as a matter of course.

And then he jumped. 

It wasn’t a graceful jump. He dropped to the floor like a rock, but he was entirely unhurt, not even winded.

He spent the rest of that day leaping off of things. Vivienne’s balcony. The top floor of the tavern. The high retaining wall that separated the upper and lower courtyards. The wall leading from the main keep to Cullen’s tower.

And he was fine. He giggled.

* * *

**SLAM**

“Fen'Harel ma ghilana, Inquisitor!” Solas shouted. “You can’t just use the stairs like everyone else!?”

“I’m a busy man, Solas,” said Cadash, jumping off the elf’s desk. “It saves me almost ten minutes if I skip the stairs. Dorian clocked it.”

“That’s almost forty minutes a day, on average, my friend!” Dorian called from the upper floor. Cadash gave him a thumbs up.

Solas sighed and angrily started sorting through his scattered notes. “Can you please try not to land on my desk in the future?”

“Sure,” Cadash answered, already through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan work?? I just couldn't get the idea out of my head, even though it's basically metagaming. I always leap from the rookery to the ground floor, and in my playthrough with Cadash I had a terrible relationship with Solas and relished the idea of messing with him.


End file.
